Culture Shock
by triniwriters
Summary: After transferring to Dalton and joining the Warblers, Kurt knows exactly what this a cappella group is missing and sets out to show them how to bring some colour to their musical numbers. Total Klaine Pairing with some slight drama along the way.


A/N: This was written especially for a friend, Chelsea, who is a huge Chris Colfer fan. So, my wonderful readers, this fic is dedicated to everyone who is in love with the amazing Chris Colfer!

Summary: After transferring to Dalton and joining the Warblers, Kurt knows exactly what this a cappella group is missing and sets out to show them how to bring some colour to their musical numbers. Total Klaine Pairing with some slight drama along the way.

**Culture**

Really and truly, as much as Kurt didn't want to admit it…the Warblers were just a bit boring. Now, don't get him wrong ladies and gentlemen, their singing ranges and style were amazing and their voices blended beautifully, it was just that their numbers lacked life and spirit and that in itself was a slight depressing.

Dalton took some getting used to, but Kurt realized that after the first few weeks, it wasn't all that bad. His roommate, Nathan, was amazing and accommodating, and he had made many friends over the few weeks. He was ahead in all his classes, especially English and French, and he had been accosted by Wes who needed tutoring in Spanish. All in all, life was much better than McKinley and it felt nice not to worry about being slushied, or shoulder checked into a locker or wall.

However, there was only one problem.

…..

…..

The Warblers.

They were nice people, friendly and utterly charming…with total sticks up their asses. Kurt cringed slightly at the use of the swear word in his head, but honestly, there was no other way to describe it. They sang beautifully and Blaine was really amazing, but they moved with an obvious stiffness as though someone had shoved something up their rear. It was starting to get to Kurt who was used to at least a little movement.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine greeted him cheerfully as they walked out of glee practice together, "how was rehearsal? Fun, right?"

Kurt gave him a small smile. Fun was not the exact word Kurt would have chosen to describe Warbler practice…perhaps…depressing, stoic, culturally deprived…or a host of others which were currently available from Kurt's vast vocabulary.

"It was nice," Kurt replied finally, choosing his words carefully as not to offend the one person who understood him, and the person he was starting to fall for.

"Yeah, I had loads of fun," Blaine spoke, and continued to excitedly preach about the wonderful time he had and all the great songs they could sing. Kurt responded with "hmmms" and "yeahhs" at the right moments and nodded and shook his head when it was expected. Although he was hardly paying attention to Blaine's enthused commentary, Kurt couldn't help but admire how handsome Blaine really was, from his neatly styled curly hair, to his perfectly carved nose, to his high cheekbones and pink lips.

Kurt smiled to himself as he half listened to Blaine, whose chattering was most endearing and cute.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly as he reached his dorm room.

"Yeah, Kurt," he replied with a smile.

"Could I do something at the Warbler practice tomorrow, please? It won't take long, but I think I have an idea for a musical number," Kurt asked sweetly, lowering his long lashes ever so slightly and looking up at Blaine with a half lidded gaze.

Blaine gulped inaudibly and nodded. Blaine didn't know how Kurt did it, but he always found a way to entice him and constantly turn him on. During French class, Kurt would sometimes put his pen to his lips and swirl his tongue around the edge as if it were a lollipop. That image alone was enough to send Blaine scurrying to the bathroom.

Blaine gave Kurt a small wave as the younger boy retreated to his dorm room and he prepared to go to his. Kurt Hummel. The small endearing boy who had had some bullying issues had definitely blown his mind. He wanted nothing more than to lick that creamy skin that reminded him of whipped cream and strawberries, and when they sat close together, he could smell the faint aroma of vanilla and honey.

Blaine also started having these dreams about Kurt…and it's not those PG dreams, there were the R versions which had Blaine squirming and writhing in his bed sheets.

He shook his head and emptied his mind before he had to walk to whole way to his dorm room with an all too visible boner.

The next day was a blur for Kurt who was uncharacteristically nervous and anxious. Nathan had asked him a few times if he wanted to skip class and Blaine kept sending him worried glances. Kurt smiled and assured them both that he was fine, feeling exceptionally special when Blaine had said, "You know I worry about you." It made the pink fluffy butterflies flutter in his tummy, and a red blush to accumulate on his cheeks.

Warbler practice had finally come around, and Kurt was momentarily beginning to second guess himself and reconsider his whole plan.

"Hey," Blaine said as he took a seat next to Kurt, "I'm sure whatever it is you're gonna sing, is going to be great." Blaine flashed him an award winning smile and squeezed Kurt's hand in support. Kurt blushed again at the skin on skin contact and proceeded to get up.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I need to change," Kurt replied simply, and with that, he left.

Wes and David came in a few moments later and ushered the rest of the group to the auditorium.

"Ok. Boys, boys, quiet down. Kurt Hummel, our newest recruit, has something that he would like to present to us," David said.

Kurt then reappeared on stage wearing the tightest pair of white skinny jeans ever made; an equally tight vest and a loose shirt jacket. His hair was styled differently: in short spikes. Blaine's eyes immediately popped, and he was hard…instantly. He squirmed a bit in his seat and Wes sent him an inquiring gaze. He simply smiled (more like grimaced) and averted his eyes from his friend, and from Kurt.

"Um…hi…" Kurt started off feebly. There was no response from the rest of the Warblers. He coughed a little in slight discomfort.

"Uh…I have something I want to say…and I really hope that you don't kick me off the team…but I really think you should hear it," Kurt continued, and his voice grew more and more confident as he spoke.

"After Sectionals, I spoke with one of the judges and asked him about our overall performance. And do you know what he said? He said that even though our voices were great, and the song was amazing, our presentation was boring. And honestly, I totally agree with him. The Warblers are culturally deficient, and I am going to show you some moves we could probably use to spice up our performances," Kurt finished excitedly as he watched the blank faces of the members.

Blaine blinked…Kurt was going to dance? Now? In front of them? In those skinny jeans?

Kurt nodded to one of the members of the Dalton Sound Crew and the obvious music of Adam Lambert filtered through the auditorium.

_So hot out of the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby_

And Kurt began dancing…and well…Blaine was sure he was about to die. Kurt moved, jumped and contorted his body into all sorts of sexual…and non sexual positions which should be deemed illegal. He then began moving his hips to the beat, while making "come hither" motions with his fingers.

He did a back flip and then some break dancing and then some other stuff Blaine was sure there was no name for.

Kurt then began moving his body on a chair, pushing his legs in the hair and draping them sexually on either side, enticing Blaine the whole way.

_Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

As the song ended, Kurt finished with a swift hip movement and a flip over the chair. The music stopped and Kurt was panting slightly, his luscious red lips parted as his breathing regularized.

Everyone in the Auditorium was in shock and awe at Kurt's gutsy performance.

"Well…we don't have to use all those moves…it was just an example…" Kurt trailed, as his eyes flitted to Blaine. The uncertainty was back in Kurt's voice, a clear contrast to the confidence his body emanated just a few minutes prior.

Finally, it was David spoke.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starting to have doubts about my sexuality." There were murmurs of agreement and it was Wes who started to clap and eventually the whole auditorium broke out in applause. Blaine didn't clap, nor did he look at Kurt, and he was actually the first to leave the auditorium, not noticing the hurt gaze on Kurt's face.

"He didn't like it," Kurt moaned to Wes as they went back to the choir room to talk about Kurt's dance and how more moves could be incorporated into their performances at Regionals.

"I'm sure he did. Don't worry your pretty little head about Blaine, he's always been a complicated character," Wes comforted.

"He wouldn't even look at me at all," Kurt replied, his glasz eyes dropping to the floor. Wes sighed and David took Kurt's elbow.

"You did great, Kurt. Trust me, I've never seen a guy move like that in my life, and I'm sure everyone agrees that you're a wonderful dancer. Blaine's being Blaine. Just go and talk to him and find out what his problem is. We'll have a meeting tomorrow morning, ok?" David said, and led Kurt to Blaine's dorm room.

Kurt sighed and lifted his hand to knock on the door.

A disheveled Blaine, without his blazer or tie, answered the door, and Kurt barged in without thinking, still wearing his dancing outfit.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, his mind going all fuzzy as he continued to watch Kurt's lithe form.

"I want to know what's your problem. Didn't you like my dance?" Kurt asked, his voice falling from confident to unsure in a second.

"Problem? I don't have one, Kurt. And of course I loved your dance," Blaine replied, his confidence also losing ground.

"You left," Kurt said softly, "and you wouldn't even look at me at all. Was my dance that awful?"

Blaine was struck by the honesty and innocence of Kurt's statement. He truly didn't want to take advantage of Kurt, and nor did he want to make unwanted advances, but who could resist that sweet voice and beautiful body.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, "I didn't hate your dance…"

He felt his body getting closer to Kurt, so close that he was standing right in front the boy of his dreams….literally. He tilted Kurt's chin so the boy was looking straight at him.

"I loved your dance…more than I should have…" Blaine trailed, as he treaded his thumb over Kurt's full bottom lip.

"What…?" was Kurt's confused inquiry.

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine asked suddenly, his voice sultry and low…

Kurt blinked and breathed, "Yes."

Blaine covered Kurt's mouth with his own, as they both moved together in perfect sync. Blaine coaxed Kurt's lips apart as his tongue began exploring the warm cavern that tasted like Kurt, honey and diet Coke (which was strangely a sweet combination).

Blaine hands wandered all over Kurt's small frame as he elicited moans from his pretty mouth. He led the younger boy to the bed and gently laid him on the mattress and allowed his body to cover Kurt's.

He peppered kisses on Kurt's jaw and neck, and Kurt arched up in pleasure.

"I loved your dance so much," Blaine breathed, "You made…me…hard…"

"I…uh…did…mhmmm…." Kurt trailed, his mind beginning to fuzz due to the pleasure overload.

"Yeah…your body is amazing…" Blaine complimented, as he lifted Kurt's vest up and let his hands gently feel the contours of his smooth, gentle muscles.

"ahhhh…Blaine…" Kurt moaned again, threading his fingers through Blaine's curly locks.

"I left, because I was hard…so hard for you…" Blaine continued, putting his kisses on Kurt's stomach and navel.

They began making out again, harder and more passionate. Kurt wrapped his slim legs around Blaine's waist and brought both their erections together, eliciting a moan from both of them.

"I think…we should..stop…" Kurt said.

"Why..? Don't you like it?" Blaine asked, his breathing coming out in erratic huffs.

"Yes..yes…oohhhhh….but….I think Wes and David might come looking for us."

"Let them…I need you…so much…" Blaine spoke desperately, attacking Kurt's swollen lips again.

**Meanwhile…**

"What are they doing?" David asked Wes, who had just returned from looking for Kurt and Blaine.

"Uh…I think they're adding some culture to your dorm room…you might not want to go in…at least not right now," Wes replied a little sheepishly, a warm blush covering his face.

David did not look amused. Culture, his ass.

**The End.**

**A/n: Hope it was nice and fluffy. Please no flames. **


End file.
